warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shimmering Moonlight
With hidden friendship, peace will come. Alliances Cats and other animals outside the Clans Kally: Black and white she-cat kittypet with a tiny flash of white on her mouth; Kolby's sister Kolby: Black and white tom kittypet with a huge spot of white on mouth; Kally's brother Romeo: Elderly black tom with green eyes; Kittypet Sammy: Dark brown tabby with amber eyes; Kittypet Chu-chi: Light brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes; Kittypet Sheila: Yellow lab dog Kitty-Cat: White tom with flashes of orange all around body Max: Orange tabby with darker stripes and amber eyes Rain: Gray-blue she-cat with gray eyes; Rouge EarthClan Leader: Mudstar: Brown tom Deputy: Cobrastripe: Black tom with white stripe on back and on the back of his head Apprentice, Oakpaw Medicine Cat: Leafstorm: Brown tom with amber eyes Warriors Sandtail: Ginger she-cat Apprentice, Mudpaw Snakefang: Flame-colored tom Berryfur: Cream she-cat Groundclaw: Brown tom with long claws Snowstrike- Gray she-cat with white splash on forehead Frostglare: White tom with icy-blue eyes Apprentice, Icepaw Hareflight: Brown tabby tom with strong hind legs Sunlight: Orange she-cat Treebranch: Brown tom Rosethorn: Pinkish-gray she-cat Chapter One Chu-chi was climbing a huge oak tree. A butterfly gently sloped into the air, making a slight stir throughout the leaves. Chu-chi was in the midst of his daily cleansing routine when a growl surprised him. "Hey, you!" The voice hissed. "Who, me?" Chu-chi meowed. "Yeah, you! Get off my tree!" A white tom stepped out of the shadows. Chu-chi could smell the agonizing, gross odor of the cat. "What's that guy doing on our sharpening tree?" A cream colored she-cat said as she lazily walked through the shadows and eyed Chu-chi with disdain. "I was just playing in this area and needed a place to rest for a moment or two, the butterfly distracted me and I went kinda far from my house-folk." "Yeah, likely story," mumbled the white tom and he fixed those icy-blue eyes on Chu-chi. "Anyway, who are you and what do you want with little old me?" Chu-chi wondered aloud. "I am Frostglare, and right next to me is Berryfur." The white tom grunted. "And whom might you be?" Chu-chi thought quickly. Would the strangers attack, or will they go away? "I-I am Chu-chi. M-my house-folk just arrived from this place....I think it's called Can-ada? I needed to stretch my paws, 'cause I've been caged on a huge, noisy metal bird that flies in the big blue thing." Chu-chi cast his golden eyes downward. Berryfur stared in doubt. "A huge metal bird! Yeah right!" Chu-chi took a steady breath to calm the nervousness that was climbing steady from his tail up to his neck. "Yes, that's correct Berryfur, I have no reason to talk of metal birds when we all know what birds taste like." Chu-chi heard a rustling noise. He turned around, only to see his neighbor, Kally and Kolby. "Hi, Chu-chi!" Kally moved her gaze to Frostglare and Berryfur. "Ah!! Chu-chi, what have you done?! These mad-houses are going to take over the planet!! GAURD THE HOUSES!!! SAVE THE FOOD!!! I'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA-" Kally's brother, Kolby, spoke next. "Kally, Kally, Kally. Number one, stop eating my food. Number two, chill! These "Mad-houses" have to be friendly, or Chu-chi wouldn't be here." Kolby pointed out. Frostglare snorted. "Now who's the smart one?" He teased. Kolby glanced at his sister. "Let's leave. I'm ready for some mouse flavored food!" The twins leaped into a hedge and weren't heard after. "I am so tired. My paws ache," Chu-chi complained. "I know a place where you can rest." Berryfur's eyes gleamed with excitement. "C'mon Chu-chi! Let's go! Chapter Two Hmm, take a walk with them? Chu-chi thought to himself for a split second and thought what the heck. "Well, I guess...." On the way to the lake, a pinkish she-cat was spotted on the path. "Oh no! Chu-chi, quick, hide!!" Berryfur hissed. Chu-chi stood his ground, baffled. "She's beautiful! Who is she?" He whispered. "That's Rosethorn. Secretly, the leader named the other end of her name '-thorn' because her insults prick ones heart like a thorn. She got mad at me for poking her tail." Berryfur whispered. As Berryfur averted her eyes in Rosethorn's direction, Chu-Chi wouldn't let it go. "But, I've got to speak to her!" Chu-chi sprinted forward. "Ah, such a lovely day," Rosethorn murmured to herself. "I really needed this!" Rosethorn stretched her sore muscles and yawned big. As her eyes began to slowly close as she made her way to dreamland, she heard a thud thud thud. Rosethorn turned her lovely head and her ears picked up a very strange noise that was coming her way. "Um ... help???!" Chu-chi was sprawled on the ground, a grape vine rapped around his paws. Rosethorn scrambled to her paws and sank her teeth into the vine. The vine then broke, freeing Chu-chi. Chu-chi mewed his thanks to Rosethorn, then padded to the lake and lapped up some water. It tasted fresh and clean, like the air blown by Chu-chi's house-folk's fan. When he felt refreshed, he rushed over to a pile of moss and built his nest. When it was done Chu-chi sat in his nest. It was uncomfortable, and it felt like bark on a tree. It was way too wet. Chu-chi saw that the pile of moss was used moss, and he put the moss back in the pile. He thought that he should get new moss, but he pushed the thought away. At this point, Chu-chi wasn't taking any risks. He sprinted toward Frostglare and Berryfur. "Thanks for the walk. I will see you sometime. " "You know," Frostglare mewed. "You can-" Chu-chi couldn't hear the rest. He had sprinted toward his home, hoping he would see his owner, Hope. Chapter Three Chu-chi was purring as Hope stroked his fur. He was very tired from what happened that day. His legs ached, and he could barely move. Chu-chi was very happy to be in his own home again. He could be outside, but seeing Frostglare's gaze would make him never come outside again. He wanted to see Rosethorn again, and her sleek, silky, pink fur. Chu-chi walked out to his neighbor Romeo's garden. He saw the old black cat, and Romeo bristled. "I can sense someone's presence.....GO AWAY!!" He hissed. "Romeo, it's me, Chu-chi." Chu-chi mewed. Romeo turned around. "Oh, so my new neighbor came to get advice from the elder of the neighborhood?" Romeo teased. "Well, what do you want?" Chu-chi sat down in a dry flowerbed. "Well...I..I.." Chu-chi stammered. "Speak up!" Romeo hissed. His claws unseathed out of his muscular paws. "I was climbing a tree today. Suddenly, a white tom named Frostglare-" "Stupid name." muttered Romeo. "-jumped out with this cream she-cat named Berryfur. They liked me, and they took me to a huge lake. A she-cat named Rosethorn helped me.." The next morning Chu-chi climbed the Sharpening Tree. He knew that a patrol from the group of cats was bound to come, and Chu-chi thought that Rosethorn would be there. He climbed up to a long branch and waited. After what felt like two moons a rustling sound came from the bushes. Chu-chi rose to his paws, excitment beating his heart. A cat jumped out of the bushes. "Rosethorn!" Chu-chi purred. The cat climbed the tree. "You think that I look like my sister? Insane!" She laughed. "I'm Icepaw. And you are-" Icepaw sniffed the air. "Chou-choi! Rosethorn told me to sniff a grape vine that had your scent on it." Chu-chi felt embarassed. "Um...it's Ch''u''-ch''i''." He blushed. "Well, if your a friend of EarthClan, welcome to our territory." Icepaw mewed. "EarthClan?" Chu-chi mewed, puzzled. "What?" Icepaw's eyes widened. "You've never heard of EarthClan? I guess you've never heard of any other Clans, have you?" More Clans? ''"No." "Well, there are nine other Clans. WaterClan, StormClan, WhirlpoolClan, TornadoClan, PebbleClan, StreamClan, BarkClan, AshClan, and FireClan." '(These weren't mentioned in the alliances) ''' "So all the leader's names end with '-star'?" "Yeah! And when I'm leader, I'll be Icestar, leader of EarthClan!" "Can you change Clans?" "Well, yes. But the Clan you switched from, will, like, hate you." "Is Rosethorn nice?" "Of course! There is a rumor going on about her that the leader named her 'Rosethorn' because her insults prick the the heart like a thorn, but they're just jealous." Category:Fan Fictions